The exotic roses
by XXDeathXeaterXsmutXX
Summary: SummaryWhat happens when a group of americans get transfured to Hogwarts, Absolute Chaos.One has to give up Quiddich. One has to Leave a lover. One has to kiss their top grades good bye. the twins have to give up their pranks.....


**Disclaimer**-I own nothing to do with Harry potter, Or J.K Rowling's Magical world, I don't own my friends..well I do, But thats not the point. I Do own my characters, as well as My american school name and such and such.Please excuse any errors,I was very medicated when I wrote this.THIS STORY IS FULL OF COLORFUL LANGUAGE AND SPOILERS..Tread carefully.

**XXXXXXXXXX0XXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Journal Entry 69:_**

**_1-28-07_**

**_"WHAT!" _**

**_"Yes thats right, You and your Hollagan Pals, Are here by Expelled from Queen Rose's School for Magical beings And If you are Ever caught doing Forbbiden magic you will have earned your One way ticket to Azkaban."_**

**_"Oh but Mrs. Deimos!"_**

**_"GRANDMA! you can't Kick us out! Let alone Send us to AZKABAN..."_**

**_"That will do Alexandria, your lucky that Minerva has Promised she'd take you all into Hogwarts."_**

**_Yeah, that was the Conversation my grandma and I had before We had to pack our stuff and started our journey to hogwarts, you see we were framed by the richy Bitch of our school, Victoria thistil. she is a prefect And she happened to "catch" us in the Forbidden Room practicing Our.."Dark" magic. I hate that stupid Prick. but anywho ha and a titty fuck. we are curently on the train to 'Hogwarts' -Insert magical sounds here- This may be the last time I can write for a while. Good night._**

**_Alexandria Deimos_**

**XXXXXXXXXXX1XXXXXXXXXX**

"Lexy-Girl, Are you awake?" A strong males voice called shakeing the sleeping form of "lexy-girl" as she flipped off the seat she hit the ground with a thud.

"Thank you, Antonius."The girl growled and ran her hands through her short black hair spiking it messly. at first glance she looked like a boy, unless you count the make up. She quickly sat up and yawned closeing her eyes she reached for the mirror that lay next to one of the twins.

"Alexandrealius, Must you fall so loud?"The twins asked in synce sitting up.They each had velvet purple hair and Bright lavender eyes One was female the other male.

"yes just to wake every one up..blame Antonius!" the girl said takeing off her spiked collor. she pulled out the hogwarts uniform, finding out it was a guys Unifom. Oviously they thought she was a boy by her name.

"Oh Joy, I get to fool the little kiddies..Cross-dressing is fun!"She said softly, as she slipped out of the compartment and in to another one, Fortunetly they were the only ones on the train. She slipped out of her close putting on the Uniform she laughed. She left the compartment and wandered over to a dark compartment, There slept A girl with Short brown and red hair. Lexy Smiled almost wickedly and jumped on the girl who Scrame out Bloody murder and hit at lexy.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"The girl scrame out.

"FUCK, Ran-Ran,"Lexy Laughed out and got off of 'Ran-Ran'.

"LEXY YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU AREN'T A MALE!..You would be ball-less."The girl said and sat up running her hands through her hair, And looked up at the girl.

"Well you do look like one."A tall black haired boy said leanning on the door frame, today his hair was down it was about Mid-backed and very well kept, he almost looked like a girl.

"Look whos talking she-male."Lexy growled lowly and hugged the new comer.

"Oh be nice to Fenrir."The twins,Who had walked in, smirked and sat on the floor.

a few moments later they were joined by the rest of the group.

Soon they would be at the new school and They would have to give up all they ever knew.

**X**

**XX**

A few hours later The train came to a harsh stop the group walked out of the compartment looking around.

"So are we here?"Lexy asked softly and walked to the doors of the train, Which flew open, There stood a large man that oddly looked Ragged, Very unkept with messy black hair and an even knotted black beird.

"Oy 'ello you mus' be the new students, welcome to 'Ogwarts."His voice boomed Takeing Lexy by suprise She hide behinde Damian,who had came up soon joined by the rest.

"Oh, Hello sir. yes we are the New Students, I'm Damian, This is Lexy She's very sorry she Flipped out. These two are the Twins Victoria and Koma, The red and brown haired one is Brandy. And The Tall Shaggy looking man with the dyed green hair is Antonius, Lexy's older brother." Damian smiled.

"Well You lot should fallow me, Sorry theres no transportation, But The new head, Hadn't exspected you so soon."The man boomed again,"Oh By the way I'm The Care of magical creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid."The man beamed.

"Ok, Well Professor, Um..."Lexy stopped she was in a lose of words. They started to walk, Lexy knew it was going to be a long Quite walk. Soon they got to a area that over looked a lake Lexy laughed suddenly running up ahead, Hogwarts was Beautyful yet from where she was there was a large gate holding them out.

"What happened any way last year."She asked as the group caught up. Hagrid sighed "yer shouldn't be askin' 'nd I shouldn't tell ye' "He paused and sighed again "But, Last year ole' Dumbledor was murdered..by Snape, A death eater, Since He-who-must-not-be-named's rise the schools been one a large lock down."hagrid said in a whisper and opened the gate letting them in.

Another few minutes well a good 30 minutes of walking they were at the Castle yet agai Lexy's eyes lit up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Well that was a short chapter, I am very sorry If you'd like to Review please do so, I'll try to write some more soon. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
